Alarin
Alarin hail from the southern seas of Templa'Tol. They are cunning traders and merchants. And gifted users of divine magic. They live in a matriarchal priesthood and have great respect for their leaders and elders. 'Physical Description' Alarin come in various shades of blue, green and grey, and have fins instead of hair. Females always have red fins, but males come in various shades of florescent greens and pinks. They tend to be tall and limber like elves, but males are usually much taller than females. 'Culture' The Alarin have a tight knit society defined by a very complex heirarchy of priests, knights and common folk. Alarin knights are almost always paladins, though some who are aligned in such a way that they cannot be paladins tend to be cavaliers. Their clerics and merchant tend to be females, but while uncommon, a male is sometimes accepted into these niche's of their society. They prefer the warm waters surrounding ir'Mitomansei, but there are a species of them known as the icefin which prefer the colder waters of Nothern Sela 'Alarin Characters' +2 Strength, -2 Constitution, +2 Wisdom: Alarin are known for their great strength as it is required to fight the powerful currents around ir'Mitomansei; and also for their great peity and faith in the elemental gods of water. But they have a frail constituion and are known to get sick easily in strange lands. Medium: Alarin are Medium creatures and have no bonuses or penalties due to their size. Swimmer: Alarin have a swim speed equal to twice their base-land speed. Will of Lopeshi: '''Lopeshi is the elemental water god of trade, travel and relations by sea. Alarin revere Lopeshi more than most of the elemental water gods, and through his teachings gain a +4 to all appraise checks. '''Vigilance of Abadannax: '''The alarin are perhaps most known for their watchful gaze over the beckong abyss from their fortress Sarenerae. This was tasked of them long ago by the elemental water gods and they have never forgotten. This teaching grants them a +2 on all initiative checks. '''Tashanti's Hatred: Tashanti is the patriarchal water god of Alarin paladins and cavaliers. His teachings guide the Alarin in techniques to defeat outsiders. Alarin are granted a +2 to all damage rolls against these creatures. Caelbri's Hope: If an Alarin is affected by any effect that could curse them as per bestow curse, greater curse ''or anything else that would affect them in a way that can be cured with a remove curse spell. They are allowed to make two saves, taking the highest. '''Amphibious: '''Alarin can breathe and speak while underwater as well as on land. '''Curse of the Depths: '''Alarin's are granted a +1 to their effective caster level when casting spells with thedarkness identifier. '''Fear of Storms: '''Alarin get a -2 to all saves against electricity effects due to their grave fear of lightning. '''Weapon Familiarity': Alarin are always proficient with Tridents and Nets. Languages: Alarin begin play speaking Common and Aquan. Alarin with high Intelligence scores can choose from the following: Elven, Dwarven, Auran or Abyssal. 'Racial Traits' Icefin: 'An Alarin hailing from the waters of Northern Sela replaces the effect of Caelbri's hope with the following effect. Instead of saving twice on curse spells. They are instead granted cold resistance 10. 'Favored Class Options The following options are available to all Alarin who have selected a favored class. '''Cavalier: '''Add 5 feet to the swim speed of aquatic mounts. '''Cleric: '''Add +1 to knowledge (religion) and knowledge (planes). '''Paladin: '''Add +1/4 to your attack when attacking with a trident. Category:Races